I Live in This Kind of Life
by Gia-XY
Summary: Seperti kata orang, sifat orang itu terbentuk berdasarkan lingkungan dan pribadi seseorang./ For Manjoune Jun's Birthday. A Prequel fiction.


**I Live in This Kind of Life**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Seperti kata orang, sifat orang itu terbentuk berdasarkan lingkungan dan pribadi seseorang.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Fanon, OOC, mungkin beberapa typo, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **For Manjoume Jun's Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak yang berjuang sesuai dengan ekspektasi orang tuanya adalah anak yang baik, bukan? Lalu, bagaimana kalau usahanya itu tidak dihargai?

Kalau Manjoume Jun, ia akan bersikap seakan tidak peduli. Ia mengakui kalau ia melakukan semua untuk menjadi yang terbaik demi dirinya sendiri, bukan demi orang lain. Namun, benarkah itu?

Pada dasarnya, Jun seperti itu karena kejadian di mana ayahnya berkali-kali tidak memedulikannya saat ia menunjukkan nilainya. Belum lagi kedua kakaknya mengejek Jun. Katanya, nilai mereka lebih bagus saat mereka seumuran Jun. Jun tidak pernah dihargai oleh keluarganya. Seperti kata orang, sifat orang itu terbentuk berdasarkan lingkungan dan pribadi seseorang.

Namun, keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Semenyebalkan apa pun mereka, Jun tidak bisa membalas perbuatan mereka seperti ia mengejek balik teman SD-nya ketika Jun dikatai tuan muda sombong. Belum lagi, Jun anak paling kecil di keluarga. Sangat kurang ajar jika anak kecil melawan yang lebih tua, bukan?

Jun benci ayah dan kedua kakaknya. Namun, di sisi lain, Jun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia menyayangi mereka. Lihat saja cara Jun masih memilih untuk bersikap sopan dan penuh hormat pada ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba melawan mereka. Semua ucapan mereka Jun turuti.

Jun merasa tidak nyaman di keluarganya, tetapi ia juga merasa keluarganya memerlukan dirinya—walau mungkin hanya untuk menjaga nama baik.

Apa pun alasan mereka, Jun tetap memilih untuk tinggal di keluarga itu. Jun sayang mereka walau ia merasa tertindas. Salahkah itu? Atau mungkin, Jun salah karena sebenarnya ia menginginkan kebebasan? Jun hanya ingin sedikit dari kebebasan itu. Apa itu salah?

Jun adalah Jun. Jun yang keras, tetapi juga lembut di dalam. Jun yang baik hati, tetapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Jun yang rela berpura-pura menjadi setan demi mengikuti titah keluarganya untuk tidak berteman dengan sembarang orang. Jun yang bersikap seakan tak peduli, namun sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Jun yang bersikap seakan ia tidak menderita, tetapi sebenarnya sadar bahwa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya … dalam dirinya ….

 **.**

 _"Untuk keluargaku, aku akan berusaha bertahan …. Ah, tidak …, aku memang sedang bertahan … dan tetap akan begitu untuk ke depannya …. Lagipula, ini kemauanku sendiri, dan … tak akan ada yang memedulikanku dan datang menyelamatkanku …."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hanya ingin menulis sesuatu dari sudut pandang Jun, berhubung ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Jun yang benci pada kekangan keluarganya, tetapi rasa sayangnya pada mereka tetap tidak menghilang. Menurut saya, mungkin Jun adalah pribadi yang seperti itu. Walau ia rela melakukan segalanya untuk keluarganya, ia menginginkan kebebasan. Karena ini _timeline_ -nya saat Jun masih kecil, jadi ceritanya Jun masih sangat penurut dan belum berani melawan.

Jun berani menjadi setan itu maksudnya ia berani menjadi orang yang kejam dan sombong di mata orang lain supaya dirinya tidak didekati.

Judulnya memiliki maksud di dalamnya. Yaitu maksud di mana Jun pasrah menerima apa yang terjadi di hidupnya. Di mana Jun tidak ada keinginan melawan apa yang dikehendaki keluarganya dalam hidupnya. "Aku hidup di kehidupan seperti ini. Iya,'seperti ini' … dan sepertinya tidak akan berubah …."

Ah, untuk _universe_ -nya, sebenarnya saya buat dengan _universe manga_ , tetapi ada sedikit gabungan dari _universe anime_. Soal keluarga Jun, saya memakai informasi dari anime. Jadi, saya pilih untuk pasang _world_ -nya _all_. Intinya, lebih kental _universe manga_ -nya. Memang tidak terlihat di sini, tetapi akan terlihat di sekuelnya yang akan saya _publish_ di hari ulang tahun Juudai. Yang tidak tahu tanggal berapa, itu tugas kalian untuk mencari tahu sendiri jika mau tahu. ^^

Sekian. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca.


End file.
